


What time is it? Show time!

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hamilton Lyrics, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Junko gets to set up a play of Hamilton, with her classmates on acting duty. What time is it?(this is my favorite line from Laurens) Showtime!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be a hot mess, so I'm sorry in advance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko has lost interest in despair and has a newfound obsession for Hamilton. She won't destroy the world, she'll just make her classmates perform Hamilton.

Hope’s Peak Academy had been pushed(threatened) by the drama team, though mainly the captain, a certain Junko Enoshima, to let the classes of 77, 78 and 79 do a show of the production Hamilton. With some reluctance, Jin Kirigiri yielded and held auditions for the characters.

The person they chose to play Hamilton was a surprise at first, as it was someone from the reserve course Chiaki Nanami had brought in by the name of Hajime Hinata. He had gone up on stage, oozing confidence and sang Hamilton’s part in My Shot so well, he was a clear pick.

Chiaki blew everyone away with a masterful performance of Burn, only auditioning after much urging from the rest of her class.

Fuyuhiko stepped onto the stage and managed a respectable performance of Wait For It.

Nobody else was really auditioning, so Junko did what she does best as an insane captain of the drama club, assign roles to others and threaten them if they attempted to refuse. Soon, she had her roles all filled out and soon had the play scheduled.

She had also managed to get on board many others for various other tasks. Ibuki was in charge of the music, Sayaka, despite being a member of the company, worked on the choreography and Miu, Chihiro, Sakura, Gonta and Rantaro worked on effects and the set.

The day soon came and everyone was ready. Rehearsals flew by as the worked through the finishing touches, lines soon memorized and costumes perfected, courtesy of Tsumugi Shirogane, the stage was set(heh) and the tickets gone within a week for the Hope’s Peak Academy Hamilton Production


	2. What's your name, man!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is, I'm sure. Please leave any constructive criticism, so that I may improve, thanks.

Opening night for Hope’s Peak’s one night only production of Hamilton and Junko has given the signal to begin. Ibuki readied the orchestra, as she had been selected(read:forced) by Junko to be acting conductor, which was made up of volunteers, mostly from the reserve course(the best of which being Natsumi Kuzuryu on drums), to start the opening number.

As they belted out the start of Alexander Hamilton, Fuyuhiko walked on stage, dressed in a white suit, and started on his lines.

“How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean, by Providence, impoverished with squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?”

Kazuichi stepped out next, wearing a white suit himself.

“The ten dollar, founding father without a father got a lot farther by workin’ a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being a self starter by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter.”

Togami and Ishimaru came out next, Ishimaru looking normal in his suit of the same shade of white as everyone else’s while Togami’s clashes with how everyone saw him.

Togami-”And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away, across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up.”

Taka-”Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of, the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.”

Next to appear onstage are Makoto and Mondo.

Makoto-Then a hurricane came and devastation rained. Our man saw his future drip, drippin’ down the drain

Mondo-Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain. And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain.”

Fuyuhiko took center stage again to continue.

“Well, the word got around, they said “This kid is insane, man!” Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. Get you education, don’t forget from whence you came. And the world’s gonna know your name, what’s your name, man!?”

Finally, the underdog, the lowly reserve course student, Hajime HInata takes center stage and belts out in the clearest voice possible

“Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there’s a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait.”

Chiaki was next on the scene, in a flowing white dress that would make any fashion designer proud.

“When he was ten, his father split, full of it, debt ridden, two years later, see Alex and his mother bed ridden, half dead. Sittin’ in their own sick, the scent thick.”

The company, with such notable faces as Celestia Ludenberg, Gundham Tanaka, Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Korekiyo Shinguji and more, joined Chiaki for a quick whisper.

“And Alex got better, but his mother went quick.”

Nekomaru took the spotlight next, his voice well prepared for his part of George Washington.

“Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside, a voice sayin’ “Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.” He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf.”

Fuyuhiko started singing again, his pace quickening with the music.

“There woulda been nothing left to do for someone less astute. He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord. Trading sugarcane and rum and all the things he can’t afford. Scamming for every book he could get his hands on. Plannin’ for the future, see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York, you can be a new man.”

The company, and really everyone, sans Hajime, bursts into song.

“In New York, you can be a new man, In New York, you can be a new man, In New York, you can be a new man, In New York, New York, Just you wait! Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton, We are waiting in the wings for you(waiting in the wings for you), But you never back down, you never learn to take your time.Ohhhhhh. Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton, when America sings for you. Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same. Ohhhhh.

Fuyuhiko takes back the solo biz.

“The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him. Another immigrant comin’ up from the bottom. His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him.”

Mondo and Taka stand next to each other, arms swung around each other’s shoulders while Togami and Makoto just stood next to each other, as that was as close as Togami dared get to Makoto.

“We, fought with him.”

Kazuichi stood up on stage, next to Kiibo, who played older Phillip and Masaru, who played younger Phillip.”

“Me? I died for him.”

Nekomaru stood up on the stage, his commanding presence on full display.

“Me? I trusted him.”

Chiaki took center stage next with Mahiru and Mikan.

“Me? I loved him.”

Fuyuhiko returned to center stage again, as he’s basically the narrator of the darn thing.

“And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him.”

Then everyone moved up to the front of the stage to finish the number off.

“There’s a million things I haven't done, but just you wait.”

“What’s your name, man?”

“ALEXANDER HAMILTON!”


	3. What time is it? Showtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you know who Mondo and Taka are, I'm sure you've likely figured out who Makoto and Byakuya are. Progress on all my fan fiction is kinda slow since school and all the different projects I'm working on, but hopefully you like this.

The next song started with a few beats for a drum solo that was nailed by rising drummer star Natsumi Kuzuryu, who was beginning to catch the attention of a certain fedora wearing drunken talent scout. The company began to sing while walking off a set of stairs, alongside Hajime who now had a brown coat on, a stark contrast to the white one he wore in the last number. Junko had dragged the cast to New York so they could watch the musical live, but opted to not do a few things, like the scene where Lin changed coats onstage.

“1776. New York city.”

The company then went and formed a crowd, attempting to mask the gangster that walked onstage. Because plot, it didn't work.

“Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, Sir?”

Fuyuhiko looked up at Hajime, feigning curiosity.

“That depends, who’s asking?”

Hajime backed up a step, as choreographed.

“Oh, sure, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you…”

Fuyuhiko’s face contorts into one of mixed disgust and confusion, as it always does when he hears that line, since he thinks it’s weird to just say that to someone you just met.

“I’m getting nervous…”

“Sir, I heard your name at Princeton, I was seeking an accelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him, it’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?”

Fuyuhiko stared at him for a half second before matter-of-factly saying

“You punched the Bursar?”

Hajime, emulating the excitement oozing from his next line responded with a quick

“Yes! I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two and join the revolution, he looked at me like i was stupid, I’m not stupid. So, how’d you do it, how’d you graduate so fast?”

Fuyuhiko tried his best to look sad. He legitimately wanted to laugh, as this reserve course student, who was only know to him through his sister’s ramblings of him as her only friend in the reserve course, was entertaining and seemed like a good friend and he knew every sad line in The World Was Wide Enough was gonna be filled with genuine sadness even though nobody really died.

“It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed.”

Normally, if Hajime heard that, he’d offer his condolences, but he’s playing Hamilton, who doesn’t seem to care past the fact that he and Burr have something in common.

“You’re an orphan, of course! I’m an orphan! God, I wish there was a war, then we could prove that we’re worth more than anyone bargained for.”

Fuyuhiko,looking mildly horrified, as any sane person would from those lines, gestures to a set piece for the bar and goes

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“That would be nice.”

“While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less.”

“What?”

“Smile more.”

“Ha.”

“Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“You wanna get ahead?”

“Yes.”

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”

And now was time for the crew Hajime would be hanging around for the first act to show up. Kazuichi entered stage left with an

“Ay yo yo, yo yo yo. What time is it?”

Taka and Mondo, who entered with him, joined him in shouting

“Showtime!”

Fuyuhiko would’ve sat there and kept drinking if he didn’t have lines to read, the drinks were actually just some soft drink they had shipped from overseas that looked clear so it gave the illusion of them drinking alcohol. But since he was basically the narrator, he continued on his lines.

“Like I said…”

Kazuichi, eager to be doing something like this, swiftly proceeded.

“Showtime, Showtime,Yo! I’m John Laurens in the place to be, two pints o’ Sam Adams, but i'm workin’ on three. Those redcoats don’t wanna with me, cause I will pop chicka pop these cops till i'm free!”

Taka was next to be singing and he had a fucking time of it. Celeste did have to help him learn the french used by the Marquis, though.

“Oui, Oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set. I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir”, tell the king “Casse toi!” Who's the best? C’est Moi!”

And then came in Mondo. He found his part really entertaining. He wasn’t sure about being a tailor, but someone told him just because he was playing a tailor’s apprentice, he doesn't actually have to become a tailor.

“Brah, Brah, I am Hercules Mulligan, up in it, lovin’ it, yes, I heard your mother say “Come again.”

Kazuichi and Taka knew it was a joke, but it took every fiber of their beings not to facepalm.

“Ayy”

“Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course, it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.”

“Wow”

Kazuichi was glad his next line diverted the topic away from such matters, as he didn’t need another reminder of his dying sex life.

“No more sex, pour me another brew, son. Let’s raise a couple more…”

Mondo pulled Taka and Kazuichi together for their next line, I mean, they are bros, so…

“To the revolution!”

Then Kazuichi turned from the table set up on the stage where he was with Mondo and Taka, pretending to only now see Fuyuhiko and Hajime.

“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college.”

“Aaron Burr.”

“Give us a verse, drop some knowledge.”

Fuyuhiko gave them a face he lovingly called his “fuck off” face and proceeded to sing, because he can’t just say no, he’s portraying a singing version of a historical character.

“Good luck with that, you’re takin’ a stand. You spit, imma sit, we’ll see where we land.”

“Boo!”

“Burr, the revolution’s imminent, what do you stall for?”

“If you stand for nothing Burr, what’ll you fall for?”

Everyone honestly was surprised when Hajime put that line out, since the last thing he sang was a mere “Yes” a minute or two ago, but since Kazuichi, Taka and Mondo were to pretend like they had no clue who he was, they delivered the closing lines of the number.

“Oh, who are you?”

“Who are you?”

“Who are you?”

“Oh, who is this kid, what’s he gonna do?”

**Author's Note:**

> You probably saw the tags and know some characters are up there for the many roles I didn't cover. I'll let you who read this far without cringing hard and/or clicking off speculate who has what role.


End file.
